


Dinner Date

by Thesongbird1986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesongbird1986/pseuds/Thesongbird1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner date with Crowley turns naughty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

You feel him enter the room you don't even need to stop putting the finishing touches to your make up and you slip your feet into your heels that's you know he loves because how they shape your legs. Standing up with your back to him you call over your shoulder.

"Would you mind fastening my dress up please?"

You feel his hot breath ghosting across your skin as he slides the zip up your back when he's finished he places his hands on your shoulder before placing a soft kiss just below your ear.

"You look ravishing (Y/N)"

A smile breaks across your face at his compliment.

"So care to tell me what you have planned?"

He chuckles as he turns you around to face him and places a chaste kiss on your lips.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise would it Darling"

He offers you his arm and as you take it you feel yourself shift suddenly and you find yourself in a deserted side street. Crowley leads you out into the bustle of the city and over to a fancy looking restaurant. You look up at him and smirks and lean to whisper into his ear.

"Are you actually taking me on a date? Should I be suspicious?"

He looks at you and clutches his chest in mock hurt.

"Suspicious of me? How could you think such things"

You giggle as the waitress leans both of you to a secluded back booth. It's beautifully lit by candles on the table.  
You order a glass of White Zinfandel wine and Crowley orders his usual Craig. As he is sits opposite you lacing his fingers with yours you can't help but smile.

"So come on then Crowley what is it you've done or do you want something? Because you never take me out unless it benefits you in some way"

His thumb rubs gentle circles on the back of your hand, making you tingle at the simplest of his touches. But can't help but laugh at you comment.

"Ever the cynic aren't you Darling, I told you I just wanted to spoil you tonight that's all... But if it gets me in your good graces then that wouldn't be a bad thing"

He throws you a cheeky smile, that you can't help but smile at despite you best efforts.

"you're incorrigible Mr Crowley"

"I am Endeavour to do my best Miss (Y/L/N)"

After a couple of glasses of wine and the waitress is taking away the plates from your finished Entrees, before asking if you would like to see the dessert menus. Pretending to peruse the menu you slide your foot out of your heels and gently brush your foot up Crowley's leg before ghosting your toes along his inner. You hear a groan break from his lips. He then takes the menu from your hand leans forward the whisper in your ear.

"You're treading a very dangerous line my love, so don't start something you aren't prepared to finish"

Crowley his surprised by the wicked glint in your eye as he pulls away from you to sit back in his seat.  
Before he registers what you're doing you look around to check the coast is clear and disappear under the table. Your hands glide up his legs and you settle yourself on your knees. Your fingers dance over his crotch feeling him hardening to your touch, you quickly unbuckle his belt and feel him inhale as he prepares himself for what he knows your about to do. Unfastening his flies and exposing his hard cock to your eyes. You lick a hot wet stripe up his length before licking around the tip teasingly. You feel his muscles tense beneath your hands as you slowly wrap your lips around his shaft and begin to bob your head and hollow your cheeks, sucking him hard and slow, taking more and more of his length to the back of your throat with each downward movement. Crowley's hand comes below the table to grip into your hair and guide you to speed up your ministrations.  
Taking him to the back of your throat you hold him there and press your tongue against him, and you hear him groan and feel his hips buck against you.  
You suck him hard and fast revelling in the power you currently have over him you feel your own arousal growing so you moan against him. You feel him pulse in your mouth and you know he's close. Your dig your nails into his thighs through his trousers and the pleasurable pain is what sends him over the edge filling your mouth with his hot seed that you happily swallow as you slowly lick and suck him clean.  
You climb back into your seat and comb your fingers through your hair while having a smug smirk plastered on your face watching from the corner of your eye as Crowley readjusts himself under the table.

"If that's the treatment I get for taking you out Miss (Y/L/N) I'm going to have to make a point of doing it more often"

"Well Mr Crowley I was always taught to show your appreciation when someone does something nice for you"

He chuckles loudly and grips your hand on your table pulling you over to him and pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.

"Then I better take you home and show you my appreciation Darling"

"I'm looking forward to it"


End file.
